


No Dabbing at the Wedding Ceremony

by dc_plus_marvel



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Wedding, im not salty lol, the wedding BatCat deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc_plus_marvel/pseuds/dc_plus_marvel
Summary: REQUEST: “no dabbing at the wedding ceremony” with jason because i am sad that selinas and bruces wedding wont happen and i need something to lift my spirits :(





	No Dabbing at the Wedding Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> by mod soph

Bruce stood uncomfortably in a new suit awaiting the love of his life to walk down the aisle. Batman was known for never showing emotions, yet the infamous Dark Knight was visibly nervous during his wedding. Standing next to his children and Alfred, one would believe that would be enough to alleviate some of the nerves. For some unknown reason, Bruce could not calm down. Bruce, a well-known pessimist, couldn’t help but hope that things would go smoothly. Feeling a light tap on his shoulder, Burce turned towards his right to see his best man and son Dick. “You ok,” Dick quietly asked. Bruce took in a shaky breath before replying, “I’m fine.” Dick chuckled and pointed to his shaking hands. “You don’t look fine to me,” Dick joked. Bruce simply rolled his eyes. Suddenly, music started playing. Bruce looked ahead to see Cass, Steph, and Kate walking down the aisle in their respective bridesmaid dresses and tuxes. Then as if everything became a blur he saw her. Selena looked as elegant as ever in her figure-hugging wedding dress. She smirked knowingly; after all who else could have this effect on Bruce Wayne. 

The first dance, a romantic dance between newlyweds done at their wedding reception. Except, Bruce and Selena never picked a song. Hence when they walked onto the dance floor and saw Jason and Tim at the DJ booth, they both knew something was up. Jason smiled before announcing it was time for the couple to do their first dance. Tim was laughing by the time he pressed play on the song. After the first few seconds, Bruce immediately knew what was going on. Selena however, it took a little longer for her to realize what the boy’s plans were. At the sound of the chorus, Tim started to belt the lyrics. To embellish Tim’s performance, Jason thought it was appropriate to have some background dancing. Steph choked on her water when Jason started dabbing. “HEY! NO DABBING AT THE RECEPTION,” Dick yelled from his seat. Jason simply flipped his brother off and promptly resumed dabbing. Damian shook his head and sighed, “Remind me to disown Todd and Drake.” Steph chuckled and replied, “Noted.”

Used to ignoring his children’s crazy antics, Bruce kept on dancing to the song with his new wife. Selena giggled at the situation before whispering in Bruce’s ear, “They couldn’t have chosen any other song.” Bruce kissed Selena’s cheek before replying, “Have you met my kids?”


End file.
